Battle for Tipo Hill
Tipo Hill was a strategic Hill Fort located on the border of Slovenia in Italy, in the province of Udine. Background Tipo Hill was the first skirmish to occur in World War 4, it was a strategic city that had come under occupation from the Slovenians, they wanted it as a staging ground for a full-on offensive into the Italian Republic so that they may unite them into Two Sicilies. Italy had recently been split into two countries, following the Italian Civil War that took place just a few years prior whilst Slovenia had occupied the provinces of Udine, Gorizia, and Trieste. The Mission The International Coalition was called by the Italian Republic to siege Tipo Hill whilst the military that they had prepared for an offensive into Two Sicilies. The mission was risky with a lack of fire support and no unit backup. Their task was to drop in the South of Tipo Hill and capture the Fort quickly before hostile reinforcements could backup the troops already stationed there. The first task was a success with little difficulty, the Coalition was able to make a stronghold out of the fort and use it as a strategic ground for the later offence onto the Radio Tower. Whilst preparing for the attack on the radio tower, hostile troops were seen attacking from the North as well as the South. The Slovenians were trying to recapture the Fort. Lieutenant Spiky ordered the group into two teams, Sergeant Fonz would lead Privates King and David to defend the Southside to stop the Slovenians from sieging the Fort whilst Lieutenant Spiky and Private Pikeman would defend against car bombs and troops from the North. The medic, Private Cis, would help any fallen troops and heal them of their wounds. After the siege of the Fort, Spiky called his remaining troops to prepare for an attack on the Radio Tower. The importance of the Radio Tower was to make contact with their commanders and update them with their objective. The Slovenians made little effort trying to keep the radio tower since their numbers had dwindled since the attack on the Fort. As the Coalition raced to the radio tower, it had been apparent that the Slovenians had left behind a lot of equipment, such as weapons, medical supplies and vehicles. With this equipment, they were ready to prepare for their final offensive, the capture of San Pietro airfield. The final mission was to recapture San Pietro Airfield from the Slovenians. The Coalition attacked from the South, building trenches to defend against gunfire, but made little progress towards the airfield if they moved they were suppressed. The United Kingdom offered fire support from the sky, bringing in a group of Chinooks and a Czech Bell AH-1Z Viper. With this support, the mercenary group was able to progress down to the airfield fighting any hostiles that they come into contact with. While the runway was cleared of hostiles, the remaining Slovenian forces tried to regroup inside the hangars, however, they were soon disposed of with by rocket launchers and grenades. Aftermath Unknowingly to the coalition, the Slovenians had left behind a nuclear bomb from their previous war with the Italians. It was triggered by a mine that was laid near the airfield and blew up everything within a few miles of the airfield. Many civilians were killed as well as some of the Coalition being unaccounted for. The Slovenians had lost control of Tipo Hill and were forced to retreat back into Gorizia to plan out their next move against the Italian Republic and its allies. The Italian Republic reclaimed control over the province and had to deal with the nuclear waste that had encompassed the area, although, with the technology that they possessed, it would not last long.